Unwitting Accomplice
by nataliadarimini
Summary: Percy is sent to the Dursley's to clean up after one of Fudge's mistakes, but seeing how Harry is forced to live necessitates a change in plans. Warning-slash and child abuse. Will eventually warrant an R rating. Now officially an AU because of book 5.
1. Chp one: Briefcases are spiffy

Disclaimer: If you are labouring under the misconception that I own Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, or even Fudge, well, you've got another thing coming.  
  
A/N-I have only seen one Percy/Harry in all of my searchings, so I thought that I ought to write one of my own and alleviate that particular problem. I am altogether unsure of my ability to do justice to this rare and illusive pairing, so if you think that I ought to continue I would be very appreciative if you would say so. Tankoo. ^_^  
  
OUR STORY BEGINS  
  
Percy had a briefcase of which he was very fond. It was leather, rather unusual in a culture that prizes dragon hide, but it was black and not brown so none of his colleagues noticed that his was different from any other. It had his initials tooled into the upper right-hand corner. P.R.W. Percival Robert Weasley. The initials in gold on black showed the world that this briefcase belonged to Percy. That he had important business to be about, important business that required paperwork to be carried about and taken places: to meetings, to his office, to his home after work for further study and evaluation. His family bought the briefcase for him on his one-year anniversary at the ministry. It was very nearly his most prized possession and he anticipated carrying it every day until his retirement someday in the distant, distant future.  
  
This very briefcase held, at that precise moment, his first and second treatise on the thickness of cauldron bottoms, three spare quills, a bottle of black ink, a bottle of brown ink, his current project notes involving the illegal importation of Vernaculus Improprietus plants and the carefully written speech on the same subject that he had to give to his supervisors in ten minutes. It was altogether regrettable that he could not find said briefcase anywhere.  
  
Percy had checked every conceivable place in his office. He had exited the building, costing himself several precious minutes, in order to apparate to his apartment and search there. He had looked in the employee lounge, even though he had only been there a total of three times since being transferred to this department and none of those times was within the last four months. Things looked grim.  
  
He decided to make one last check of the hallways before going to the conference room to try to give the presentation without notes. He knew that he would undoubtedly fail if he tried to do this. The speech he had prepared was five pages long and full of statistics and figures; there was no way he would remember the average import prices in 1995, or any of the other important bits of information.  
  
He made his way down the northern-most hallway and then stopped suddenly. The door to Fudge's personal suite of offices was open and there was a rather familiar black rectangle staring at him from the side of the secretary's desk. With an altogether undignified whoop, Percy Weasley strode into the office and picked up the case. If he hurried he might still have a few minutes to spare before the meeting.  
  
"Hold it right there, you." The secretary's voice was grating and cold. "Where do you think that you are going with that?"  
  
"It is my briefcase, Mrs. Winche," he pointed at the initials in the upper- right corner, "and I need my notes for a presentation I have in a few minutes. I really must be on my way." The older woman just looked at him for a moment. Then her eyes became wide.  
  
"You say that's *your* case?"  
  
"Percival Robert Weasley, just as the initials suggest, Ma'am."  
  
"Oh, dear. Oh, oh, dear."  
  
"Is something wrong, Mrs. Winche?"  
  
"Only that, if that is your briefcase, the Minister's is floating about somewhere unattended." Percy blanched. Who knew what state secrets would be hidden therein?  
  
"Oh! I think I saw it earlier when I was looking for my own! I'll be right back." Percy back-tracked to his own small office and soon found the briefcase in question leaning against the wall outside the door. He returned it to the secretary just in time to see Fudge himself come out of the inner sanctum of his offices.  
  
"Ah! Weasley! Just the fellow, just the fellow. Would you be so kind as to come in to my office with me for a bit?"  
  
"I've actually got a presentation I'm to be making in a minute, sir, or else I would in a heartbeat, but-"  
  
"Not at all, boy! Come with me and I'll make your excuses for you. This is important."  
  
"Illegal importation of plants with the capacity to exude aphrodisiac gases are important, too," murmured Percy, not a little peeved that his work was thought so little of by the minister of magic. "Perhaps if you called an assistant over, he could deliver my notes to the committee?"  
  
"Brilliant solution, boy. I knew there was a reason we hired you. And now let's see if we can't put those brains of yours to another problem, all right?"  
  
Percy followed the Minister into his private office and wondered what would make him think that Percy was the right man for whatever job needed to be done. 


	2. Chp two: Gobsmacked

A/N- I'm sorry that it's so short. I'll try to write more later. I have a hard time keeping my hatred for Fudge in check, but I think that I've done an okay job of dealing Percy a blow without causing a complete turn-around in his feelings towards the man. I hope my sophomore chapter does not make you all run screaming into the night with horror.  
  
*Suse- angsty stories make the world go round, don't they?*  
  
*Sangriastrange- tankoo for your lovely Percy compliment. I love him so and I desperately want to do right by him.*  
  
*Bas-ass-cinderella- heh, I lurve your name. I'm glad you like it.*  
  
*Rambling-sind- actually seeing that review in my box *did* make me want to write more today. I had previously been planning on working on something else, but you convinced me. ^_^*  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Secretly this is still chapter one, just the second half of it)  
  
Percy sat nervously perched on the edge of one of the outlandishly over- stuffed chairs that characterized Fudge's private office. It had taken him more than six months of working on the Minister's own floor of the Ministry building to get over his awe of the man. It still hadn't dissipated completely, but at least Percy had it under control enough to speak normally to him. A visit to the inner sanctum, however, was a different story and Percy was scared out of his mind that he would commit some unforgivable faux pas in front of the man who was not only the man in charge of the Ministry, but his own supervisor's supervisor.  
  
He glanced at the pictures on the desk in front of him. Several miniature Fudge's were vigorously shaking hands with foreign dignitaries and wizarding celebrities, including Albus Dumbledore who, oddly, didn't seem thrilled by the contact. Percy couldn't understand why his former headmaster would be anything but pleased to be shaking hands with Cornelius Fudge. Perhaps the expression on his face was a trick of the light.  
  
"Percy. may I call you Percy?" began the Minister, "We need your help. I'm choosing you for this because of my confidence in your competence and discretion. If this were to get out, well.there would be a media frenzy." Fudge looked nervous and was toying with a paperclip with the tip of his wand, changing it from silvery to hot pink and back again.  
  
"I will certainly do my best, sir," Percy said, nearly trembling with worry over what might be asked of him. He could be being asked to tell someone that they were up for review. He shuddered. No-one took that sort of news well.  
  
"I am sure that you will, yes, yes." Fudge said absently, "Percy, we need you to go to a muggle residence. We need you to perform five memory charms. We need you to do it quickly and efficiently and then we need you to never talk about it again." Percy was relieved and visibly relaxed.  
  
"Of course, sir. Just tell me what you need me to erase from the muggles and I will do it immediately."  
  
"Ah.this is the part that I am reluctant to divulge. A boy has been abused by his family. This is the first instance of physical abuse that has been reported to me by the special on-looker that we have stationed there. Percy, we need the boy to forget he was hurt and we need to have his family forget that the thought to hurt him ever entered their heads. We're hoping that it was a one time thing and that if we can keep them from remembering.that it will not happen again. I can understand that you might have trouble with this, but believe me, Percy, this is for the best. No-one must know what happened. This is of the utmost importance."  
  
Percy gaped. Since when was the ministry in charge of muggle domestic violence issues? And even if it was their place to take care of this, how would forgetting it help? It would still have happened. If it happened once, it would probably happen again. They ought to be reporting it to the muggle authorities so that appropriate steps could be taken. He was not sure what he should say to Fudge, but that appeared to be a non-issue because after pausing for breath the minister started talking again.  
  
"After obliviating the four household members, you will also obliviate our informant. No need to give her more to worry about than she has to, you understand." Fudge mopped his brow and Percy suddenly realized what was happening. Fudge wasn't trying to keep the abuse from happening; he was just trying to make sure that nobody ever found out about it. A stone settled into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe that Fudge was asking this of him. Fudge was his hero. Ever since his first year of Hogwarts he had known that he wanted to be Minister of Magic, just like Cornelius Fudge. And now his idol was asking him to do a clearly unethical thing for reasons that, while far from clear, couldn't possibly warrant it. What could Percy do? He involuntarily brought his hand to his stomach as the stone settled lower.  
  
Unsure of what other options he had, Percy said, "All right, sir. I'll need names and addresses." Fudge visibly brightened.  
  
"Knew I could count on you, boy! I said to myself, 'Percy Weasley is the man for the job. He knows the value of discretion!' I knew you wouldn't let me down. Here, everything is in this file. When you're done I trust you'll use an incendio charm." Fudge stood from the desk and shook Percy's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch meeting. Come and see me later this afternoon when you get back." With that, the Minister of Magic left the room as though it had been a perfectly normal meeting to review another of Percy's cauldron-bottom reports.  
  
Percy thought that he would be sick. 


	3. Chp three: Decided

Percy stood in the middle of the sidewalk next to a row of remarkably unremarkable houses. It always struck him how similar muggle houses were to one another. The Burrow had always seemed altogether too disorderly when he was growing up there, but now that he had his own flat in London he had grown nostalgic for it and felt that, perhaps, a bit of disorder made a home more homey. These houses were not homey. If he did not already feel sorry for the boy he might not have felt anything, but he did and the row of identical houses irked him further.  
  
Of course, this was only a minor point in the scheme of things. Now that he had opened the folder (and read everything inside twice) he was absolutely seething. The names of all the intended recipients of the Obliviate charm. A short list of points that needed to be erased from each of the subjects. The address of the family and of the informant. And a picture. A ruddy picture of that boy. Proof enough for Percy (and likely enough for a court of law) that the boy had been thoroughly abused. This picture had kept him entranced for some time.  
  
The boy wasn't looking at the camera. He probably never knew that it was being taken. He was pale and looked emaciated. The welts and scars on his shirtless back were horrifyingly colorful in comparison. He appeared to be doing something to a bed of flowers as he kneeled in the grass. The picture could almost be taken for muggle, if it were not for the small movements of his hands in the soil and the occasional drop of sweat that ran down his face.  
  
It was his face that had Percy so captivated. He had never, in all the years he had known him, seen Harry Potter looking so utterly emotionless. Percy would have thought that he looked like a robot, if he had ever heard of a robot. As it was, Percy thought he looked like a boy whose personality had been stripped away.  
  
He stood on that sidewalk and contemplated the fate of his favorite brother's best friend. The polite boy who had spent the ends of so many summers at the Burrow, wallowing in the familial affection that was bestowed upon him by all and sundry. Percy had been so pleased when the sorting hat had called out Gryffindor for the black-haired boy. He had been so sure that great things would be in the future of this young man. And now he was being asked to obliviate him from knowing that he had been beaten.  
  
As though that wouldn't be perfectly obvious every time he looked in the mirror.  
  
Percy was lost. For the first time in his bright and promising career in the ministry, Percy Weasley was contemplating disobeying a directive. A directive from the Minister himself. If he followed through with his disobedience, he most certainly would lose his job. Perhaps not if it had been anything else, but this was obviously very important to Fudge. And Percy could see why. The man was right. There would, indeed, be a media frenzy.  
  
But there was no possible way that he could do as he had been asked. None. Harry was honorary family. He would not be allowed to go through this any longer if Percy had anything at all to do with it. He steeled himself and went up to the door of number four. He tentatively knocked and tried to think of what he could possibly say to the Dursleys to get them to let him talk to Harry alone. He couldn't think of anything. He was lost and wanted to go home and take a nap. He wanted to have a long talk with his mother about it.  
  
Percy was so used to being able to follow the rules and be confident that as long as he did so everything would be just fine. He had never had a superior tell him to do anything that contradicted the rules. Now Fudge had told him to do something that there had to be at least a dozen laws against. Obliviation charms performed for reasons that were not those set out in the 1987 Convention on Memory Manipulation. Conspiracy to prevent a minor from requesting aid in a threatening situation. Conspiracy to cover up physical abuse to a minor. The list went on.  
  
He had already made his decision. He would not follow through with the assignment. He couldn't. That decision made, he moved on to the altogether trickier problem of "Then what?" He had to get to Harry somehow. He didn't know how, but he would get past the muggles and find where they had him and.and.do *something,* though what he would do was something that eluded him completely. He was starting to shift his weight nervously from foot to foot as he waited on the stoop. His heart was racing and he could feel himself beginning to sweat.  
  
The door opened slowly and for a moment Percy had the wild idea of punching Dursley and threatening him with unforgivables if he ever laid a finger on Harry again. The fact that he couldn't perform any of the unforgivables did not deter him in the least. He was shocked to see that it was not Dursley who opened the door, but Harry himself. The boy looked at him with mouth slightly parted, clearly not ever expecting Percy Weasley to show up at his door. Then his expression changed to horror.  
  
"You've got to leave! They can't see you here!" Harry hissed. Percy had immediately noticed his blackened eye. It hadn't been in the picture. It was new.  
  
"Boy!" shouted a deep male voice from inside, "Where are you? Get over here!"  
  
"I.I've got to go. You need to leave, too, Percy." Harry's voice revealed much more fear than he probably wanted it to do as he began to shut the door. Acting on impulse in a way that was almost entirely foreign to him, Percy caught the door before it closed and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry, you can't stay here. I want you to come with me. You can stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer." His voice was pleading and Harry looked at him in shock.  
  
"I can't. I have to stay here. Voldemort.if I leave the wards then I'm in danger and so is everyone else around me. I can't let other people be hurt because of me ever again," he tried to pull away from Percy's grip, but he had very little strength.  
  
"Boy! Where the hell are you? When I get my hand on you I'll-" "Like hell," Percy said through gritted teeth and yanked Harry out the door, which slammed shut behind him. He instantly apparated to the Burrow.  
  
His first thought when they arrived was, "Percy Weasley, What have you done?" 


	4. Chp four: Chickens

A/N- I love Mrs. Weasley. I love the way she just barrels ahead, mindless of all who stand in her way. I imagine all manner of fun times where Percy tries to tell her things and she just ignores him. ^_^  
  
I heart reviews!!! I therefore heart:  
  
Kyotyred- I adore Percy, but I had to make him a little stronger or he couldn't have been the sort of main character that I need. I'm still hopeful that JKR will give him more in later books to make him a deeper character. (hope, hope)  
  
L- I'm afraid that I, too, have a very soft spot for stories in which the Dursleys have sexually abused Harry. I'm just not sure that I could carry it off. I might be able to.I'll have to work on it for a bit before I decide. And yes, Percy is indeed the love interest for Mr. Potter. ^_^ Percy does not get nearly enough action in the fandom.  
  
Fan- Bwaha!!! The very next day! Faster than a speeding.fast thing. Yeah. ^_^  
  
Kazza- Percy rocks. Always has. :D  
  
Rambling sind- Tankoo. ^_^ Percy is a character that's just asking to be put in difficult situations.  
  
Elffanatic- To tell the truth, I can't wait to find out what happens next either. (sweatdrop) I really ought to be planning further into the future.  
  
Redrose2310- I am absolutely mad about Percy/Harry, but I've only seen the one. And they've stopped updating! Could you tell me where you saw the others? I'm desperate to read some.  
  
*****************  
  
Percy stood for a moment in the middle of the yard, surrounded by the small flock of chickens that his mother kept and a very confused Harry Potter. He wondered what could have possibly have possessed him to.well.kidnap Harry. For one exceptionally worried moment he wondered whether he had just embarked on a life of crime. Luckily, lucidity returned shortly.  
  
Harry was just looking around, slightly dazed. Outside in the bright sunlight his marks stood out even more sharply and the sight reaffirmed to Percy that it had been impossible to leave the boy where he had been. He tried to get Harry's attention; he seemed to be having trouble focusing.  
  
"What just happened?" Harry asked confusedly, "Am I at the Burrow?"  
  
"Ahem. Yes. I felt it best to remove you from the reach of the Dursleys. I take it that was Vernon, your uncle, who was speaking to you just before we apparated?"  
  
"I.yes, it was. Listen, I can't *be* here. We're all in danger if I stay. Voldemort-" Percy cut him off. "Harry, I couldn't let you stay there. I am going to give you to mother and she will watch you for a bit while I work out exactly how this is all going to work, but rest assured that we *will* be taking care of everything and no-one is going to be in danger. I have everything well in hand." Percy felt uncomfortable telling the panicking boy this last bit, mostly because he didn't believe it himself, but he was used to making people believe that he was thoroughly competent to handle whatever task he undertook. Harry nodded and absently pushed a chicken away from where it was pecking at his ratty sneakers.  
  
Percy took his hand and led him up to the house and through to the kitchen. Molly Weasley was scrubbing potatoes and humming and warbling along happily to one of her favorite songs as it played from a small pink bubble suspended over the sink.  
  
"Love, you didn't do right by me! To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart- wasn't smart! Love-ACK!" Molly turned around and saw the two boys standing behind her. "Good heavens above! Whatever happened to you, Harry?" Harry looked at his feet and mumbled something that no-one could understand.  
  
"Harry, Mother, could you both sit down for a minute?" Percy indicated the kitchen table with a nervous gesture of his hand and after they sat he began to talk. "Mother, Harry's family has been. hurting him. I was sent to his house to.well.I was supposed to take care of it, but what the ministry wanted me to do would not have helped him." He tried to keep explaining as lucidly as possible, but had apparently not gone about it in the right way because already his mother had risen from the table and was cooing over the trembling Harry, who looked like he was going to bolt. Percy sighed and sat down himself, his head in his hands.  
  
"My angel, my poor baby," clucked his mother, "Whatever would make anyone want to hurt such a sweet little boy?" Harry kept his eyes firmly on the table as she petted and patted him, breathing in a way that made Percy think that he might start hyper- ventilating. "No worries now, I'm here to take care of you."  
  
Percy lifted his head to look at him and then said to his mother, "I think we ought to fire-call Dumbledore. I think that we'll need his help."  
  
"Of course, of course," Molly said easily, "You go do that, dear. I am going to get some of that ointment that your Grandmother made and see if I can't do something about that black-eye." She bustled about the kitchen and, after satisfying himself that Harry was going to sit at the table and not run for the door, Percy went into the living room so he could talk without either of them hearing.  
  
Percy stood in front of the fireplace and marveled at his audacity. He had just gone over to the house of the Boy Who Lived, knocked on the door, and kidnapped him. With very little trouble, too. What on earth was the ministry thinking, not having some kind of security to keep exactly that from happening? He said a spell and was soon looking at the benevolent face of his former headmaster.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore sighed happily, "Finally, Percy. I've been waiting." 


	5. Chp five: Have a nice trip

A/N-Guess what! I have a beta!!!! Her name is Aarynn and she has graciously beta-ed all of the story thus far, so I have gone back and reloaded those chapters with corrections. I am muchly pleased. ^_^ I even went back to the first bit and added a disclaimer! Aren't I grown-up and responsible?  
  
FEEDBACK IS MY DRUG OF CHOICE: I therefore am forever indebted to-  
  
Lily V.: I assure you, m'dear, that I have no intention of stopping. At least not until I've gotten Percy hooked up. That boy needs some shnoogling. ^_^  
  
Xfan: Percy/Harry is like the truffle of the fanfiction world, isn't it? So rare, but so yummy. *sigh*  
  
Chillkroete: Thank you! *is secretly trying to convert the whole fandom to percy/harry*  
  
Punkin_purple_crayons: I adore your name :D and I shall do my best to feed the cravings that I am trying so hard to cultivate within the fandom. *maniacal laughter and plots to become queen*  
  
Cordula: Stars? Stars! Woot! *does a short and tasteful dance* I have stars. ( Hmmm.do you have any other rare pairings that you'd like to see? I'm perfectly open to suggestions.  
  
LadyFoxfire: shhh! Nobody's supposed to know about the other times, yet. And don't worry about the Dursleys *insert evil cackle here* They'll get theirs.  
  
Person: I've always wanted a first-born child! You're right; it isn't the same when you know what will happen. This is why I am prepared to offer you your first-born back, in exchange for you finishing your story and letting me read it. *pats first-born on head*  
  
Ocearna: Yeah. Percy has always struck me as having latent Gryffindor qualities. I think that they'll only come out when he's up against the wall, so of course I had to put him there. :D And I'm off to read yours in a few minutes. I can hardly wait!  
  
Rebma: Romance there will be. And soon, if the characters will let me. They can be recalcitrant, though.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Percy looked at the fireplace, in which floated Albus Dumbledore's head, with a mixture of shock and fear easily visible upon his features. What did the Headmaster mean? Could he already know that Percy had disobeyed instructions? Was he going to be yelled at for taking Harry from the place Dumbledore had sent him?  
  
"Do stop gaping at me like a halibut, Percy," the Headmaster's eyes twinkled in that singularly improbable way that made students think of Santa Claus. "Tell me what it is that you wanted to tell me." Percy explained to the Headmaster about his assignment and what had been in the folder and what he had heard at the house.  
  
"You understand, don't you, Professor? I couldn't leave him there. But I don't know what to do now. I'm sorry if I've ruined something by taking him from the Dursleys; I know you wanted him to stay there."  
  
"My dear, dear child, I see that there is much that needs explaining. And there is much I thought I knew that it appears I did not." Here he looked very grave and sighed heavily. "Rest assured that you have done a very good thing for Harry- likely the best possible thing. I want you to come here, and bring Harry, too. I'll unlock the Floo system and you can come right over. Poppy will be able to see to him, and you and I will be able to have a nice, long talk about what happens now. I dare say we'll also be having a nice, long talk about what happened to get us to where we are now." The Headmaster looked very old indeed and the twinkling was noticeably absent. "I've tried my best to do right by that boy, but I've always been a bit eager to believe the best of people," he said, almost to himself. "I'll expect you in ten minutes, Percy." Percy nodded and the call was over.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen, where Harry was still sitting at the table but was now wrapped in a blanket and having bacon sandwiches thrust upon him by the overly exuberant Mrs. Weasley as she continued to murmur sweet phrases in his ears and pet his messy hair. Percy cleared his throat and began, "Mother? Professor Dumbledore wants me to bring Harry up to Hogwarts so that we can decide what is to be done next." He was secretly very pleased with the thought that the Headmaster was treating him like an equal in the planning. His superiors in the Ministry had always made him painfully aware of his inexperience and treated him with something less than respect.  
  
Harry looked up from the table for the first time and peeked out from the folds of the blanket. "Dumbledore is okay with this?" He giggled a bit drunkenly and then said, "It might turn out okay, then. It really, really might." He started giggling again and both of the Weasleys looked at him nervously, but he soon stopped and went back to just sitting there. He wrapped the blanket around him more tightly and leaned back in his chair. "Mrs. Weasley? Do you think that maybe I don't have to go back?"  
  
Percy's mother clucked again and said, "I'm sure that the Headmaster will make sure that you are completely safe now, Harry. From You-Know-Who and from those horrible muggles. You know that we'd love to have you here with us if Dumbledore decides it's safe enough." Percy nodded at him, feeling slightly hurt that Harry seemed to be ignoring him for the most part. But then, he thought, Harry didn't know him nearly as well as he knew his mother. Still, he felt very proprietary towards him from the situation. He felt like Harry was now his responsibility and Harry didn't seem to be acknowledging this properly. This bothered Percy a bit more than he thought it ought to, but his thinking was interrupted by his mother's voice.  
  
"Now then, m'dears, we'd best be off to the school. Floo, right, Percy? On we go." Completely ignoring her son's protestations that Dumbledore hadn't said anything about Mrs. Weasley coming and Harry's stricken look at the thought of using the Weasleys' Floo (as he clearly remembered the time he'd ended up in Knockturn Ally), Molly bustled the boys over to the fireplace and shooed them through.  
  
And so it was that, exactly ten minutes after talking to Percy, Dumbledore was weeding through the pile of visitors that had tripped on his new fire grate and collected in a sooty bunch upon his hearth rug. 


	6. Chp six: Oh, Heaven help us all

I am abysmally depressed about the response to update number five. Drat you, FF.net!!! Stealing a little girl's feedback! You ought be ashamed! Ah, well, perhaps you all would be kind enough to make it up to me on this one? *hope, hope, hope*  
  
It was a very dusty and dirty Percy Weasley that fought his way out of the tangle of limbs and stood up to greet the Headmaster, pulling Harry up with him and leaving his poor, vexed mother to rise to her feet on her own.  
  
Madame Pomfrey was waiting just behind Dumbledore and greeted Harry with a hug before admonishing him to relax and then levitating him off the floor and out the door, with Mrs. Weasley close behind and saying something about a nice cup of tea. Percy watched them leave apprehensively. He knew it was silly, but he was loath to let Harry out of his sight.  
  
"Sit, sit, Percy," Dumbledore motioned to a chair in front of his desk and then sat down, himself. "First of all, I would like to thank you. I know it must have been difficult for you to contradict the orders of the Minister, but it is indeed good to have Harry back with us." Percy listened, shifting in his chair, and felt an unusual urge begin to build within him. "The Dursleys were obviously not fit to take care of him-"  
  
Percy interrupted at this, "Then why on earth did you send him there?" His voice was even and he seemed composed, but, to anyone that knew him, the tilt of his eyebrows indicated how much he was bothered. Dumbledore, who had known him very well as a prefect and then as headboy, sighed and then produced a crystal bowl from somewhere or other.  
  
"Pastille?" he asked tiredly, proffering the bowl and, when Percy vehemently shook his head, setting it down upon the desk. "I worry, Percy. I worry and I plan and I do my best to take care of all of the loose ends and I forget, sometimes, that I can't do everything. I desperately wanted to believe that giving Harry to his family, to dear Lily Potter's sister, would ensure his welfare. I knew that the Dursley woman was quite jealous of her sister, but I really felt that blood would be thicker than water. That is to say that her blood tie to Harry would be thicker than the water under the bridge with her deceased sister." The old man stood up and walked over to a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff that hung next to the fireplace. She smiled benevolently at them, inclining her head to Percy in welcome. When Dumbledore began talking again, it was in a much softer tone of voice and Percy had to strain to hear him. "Sometimes, sometimes Percy, you want so much to believe in the goodness of human nature that you deny the evidence to the contrary."  
  
"Sir, excuse me, but do you mean that you just left him and hoped for the best?"  
  
"Mmm? No, Percy, not quite as simple as that. When I sent Harry to the Dursleys all those years ago I also left a trusted friend there. I've known Arabella Figg since my own sorting. She was a Hufflepuff in my year. Houses were not nearly as divided then and we became dear, dear friends. I left her nearby to watch over Harry for me, while I was busy here at Hogwarts and with my other duties. I gave her leave to report regularly to the Minister of Magic and then to report to me if anything.unfortunate should happen. If Harry appeared to be in any trouble, if there was any suspicious activity that might be from pockets of resisting Death Eaters, if Harry's first instances of magic were getting out of control. You know, he had single-handedly defeated Voldemort. We had no way of knowing what his powers might be." Percy flinched at the name, but kept his eyes on the face of the headmaster, who was still gazing intently at the portrait.  
  
"From the information you gave me when you called, I can guess that it was not so much my faith in Arabella as my faith in Fudge that was ill-placed. It probably didn't take much to get her to agree to put off contacting me for twenty-four hours. In that time he could easily get a slew of obliviations done. Including Arabella." Dumbledore looked every moment of his one hundred and twenty-five years.  
  
The two men existed silently for a minute before Percy whispered, "And you never personally checked up on him in all that time?"  
  
"One wants so much to believe in the goodness of human nature that you deny the evidence to the contrary. I wanted to believe. But I failed him. I will not do so again."  
  
Percy was not given to using vulgarities. Ever since his mother had hear him call Professor Snape a "nasty sod" in the summer after his second year(and consequently gave him the shouting of his life), he had only ever let himself give in to the desire when he was completely alone and even then he needed much provocation. But now the situation seemed to demand it of him. "Fuck," he said succinctly.  
  
Dumbledore gave a small smile at this. "Percy, if I may, I would like to see the folder in question. I must admit that I can hardly believe that Fudge would actually let such documents exist. They will cause his immediate removal from office and charges will be brought."  
  
"I daresay," said Percy, for the first time since coming to his former headmaster's office feeling truly ashamed, "that he took it for granted that I would have no problem carrying out his orders and then properly disposing of the evidence. I haven't exactly shown myself to be a fellow who is willing to stand against a superior." Dumbledore got up quickly and came around the desk to put his hand on Percy's shoulder.  
  
"My boy, you have done something today that I do believe might be written about in history books. You should be very proud of yourself. You have helped Harry and seen to his safety, something that others should have been doing, but were not. I, myself, included." He took the folder that Percy was holding up to him and opened it. He sighed and dropped it on his desk. "Just as I suspected, some manner of eradication spell." He indicated the sheets of blank paper in the folder. "Probably set to erase itself as soon as you were done reading it. Or perhaps to do so if anyone else tried to read it."  
  
Percy looked at the paper in horror. "What do we do now? I had thought that we might turn that over to someone or something and get a Ministry inquiry, but if there is no proof."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We'll have proof." Dumbledore took a small bowl from one of the drawers in his desk and walked to the fireplace. "Come with me and we'll check on Harry. I do hope that the ladies are giving the poor lad room to breathe. And Percy? Right will be done by that boy. We will make sure of that now."  
  
A knot that Percy hadn't even been aware of untied itself. Everything would be okay. Dumbledore was perhaps not his first choice, but his first choice was his supervisor at the Ministry, and that was out of the question. And Dumbledore really did care about Harry. That was evident. And Percy surprised himself to discover that he did, too. 


	7. Chp seven: Visiting Hours

REVIEWS ARE THE CREAM IN MY COFFEE AND THE SALT IN MY STEW!!! I therefore am nibbling upon:  
  
MystWynd- Heehee. "Wah" is the perfect response to Percy/Harry. Also "Guh."  
  
Andrew- I hope that I've solved that problem with the ***new, improved numbering-system.*** I'd wanted to indicate that some of the updates were continuations of the same scene, but that was probably obvious anyway and this is less complicated.  
  
Me (or should I say "You?")- My happiness at completing an update is surpassed only by my happiness at seeing your happiness. ^_^  
  
Joce- tankoo. :D  
  
Meghan- Tada! For you!  
  
Violeteyes- Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. ^_^  
  
Clingon87- gah. I ought to be drawn and quartered for not updating for an entire half of a month. However, your impatience need pain you any longer. For, lo! Here is the next bit! Hurrah!  
  
Person- I find just about everybody hard to write. And then my opinion of what the characters ought to be thinking, feeling and doing is always changing. This is more complicated that I'd thought it would be. -_-' Ah, well. It's fun, too. You're absolutely right about the end of the last chapter. But I see Percy as a guy who is seriously out of touch with his feelings, for the most part. The kind who doesn't realize that he care about people until he loses them, or comes close to it.  
  
Kateri- Merci. `(: D (this fellow is wearing my sad, sad attempt at a beret.)  
  
A/N- If anyone wanted to read my other one, that would be nice. *wink, wink* It doesn't suck. Promise. Well.any more than this one does. I just uploaded four chapters at once so the review to chapter ratio got screwed up. Just a thought. I'm grateful that you're reading this one.  
  
Madame Pomphrey almost tripped over Dumbledore as they came through the almost never used fireplace of the infirmary.  
  
"Ooph! Really, Albus. Sneaking up on a girl like that when she's trying to see to a patient," her tone was only slightly disapproving, mostly distracted. She walked over to a nearby counter and began mixing something in a beaker. The headmaster began to talk to her, but Percy had already left his side to follow the sound of his mother's voice.  
  
In the next room he was completely unsurprised to find Mrs. Weasley trying to force another blanket onto Harry, who was laying on one of the infirmary beds, already covered in several layers. Harry's protests were almost entirely ineffectual, as he seemed to be magically restrained in some fashion.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I am quite warm enough. Mrs. Weasley, please!" Percy was glad to see him sounding so much more like his usual self. The way he had been acting so far had left Percy feeling afraid that perhaps he mightn't be the same Harry that had spent the end of the summer at the burrow the previous year. It was entirely possible that having to spend another summer with that madman (and Percy was sure that no one could treat Harry like that unless he was completely out of his mind) had harmed him irreparably.  
  
"Hullo, Harry. Feeling better, are you?" Percy stepped up to the bed and tried to restrain his mother from smothering the young man. She huffed and went to sit down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh, Hi, Percy. Yeah, I am. Madame Pomphrey says that I'll be fine by tomorrow and that the Headmaster will keep me here for the rest of the summer. I'll be safe as houses," here Harry looked a bit embarrassed and averted his eyes to the duvet. "I want to thank you for getting me out of there. I don't always think things through like I should. I mean, of course Professor Dumbledore would find somewhere else for me if he knew that the Dursleys were being mean to me."  
  
"Um, Harry, I rather think that what was going on there qualifies as a bit more than 'being mean.' Just look at you. You're black and blue. And rather green and yellow in places." Percy fiddled with the ties of his robes nervously.  
  
"No, that's nothing. Nothing I can't handle. The Dursleys just get put out with me sometimes. They hate being forced to take care of me, being a wizard. They don't like magical stuff. And Uncle Vernon just sometimes gets carried away. That's all."  
  
"Uh, huh," said Percy. His doubtfulness must have been evident in his voice because Harry suddenly seemed to find the frayed edge of the duvet very interesting indeed. Percy felt that this might best be discussed at a later point and so decided that a change in topic might be advisable.  
  
"Well. Well, well, well. Hmph," he fished about for a topic of conversation that was exciting enough to interest Harry. Harry was so different from everything that Percy had ever know. His life was simply rife with intrigue and danger. Giant three-headed dogs, crazed-killer godfathers, Tri-wizard championships. You-Know-Who.  
  
After reflecting for a moment, Percy decided that the mundane might be the best bet after all.  
  
"I wonder what we'll have for supper. I've missed nothing quite so much as the food here at Hogwarts. Feasts at the drop of a hat. Four kinds of pudding for no reason at all. Although I suppose that during the summer they likely don't have quite the hullaballoo that they do with all the students about." Feeling inordinantly pleased at this little speech, he sat back to watch the effect. Harry's eyes were still looking at other things, but the tension had ebbed from his shoulders.  
  
"Madame Pomphrey has already promised that there will be chips. It's been ages since I've had chips." He seemed a bit dreamy thinking about that wonderos food.  
  
"Oh, really? I'd thought that muggles ate them all the time with those...those...porkbuggers? Is that the word I'm looking for?" Percy tried to milk the topic for all that it was worth.  
  
"Hamburgers. Yeah, they do, but I didn't get to go out to eat much. The Dursleys always left me at home."  
  
"Oh," Percy hoped that he hadn't said the wrong thing. He looked at the other boy, but Harry didn't seem to be upset to disclose the information. He'd stopped his inspection of the bed coverings and was now engrossed in the clasps of Percy's robe. Or, rather, the way Percy's hands wouldn't stop nervously opening and closing the top fastening. Percy blushed and tried to still his hands.  
  
"You're staying for supper, then? I'm glad," and Harry really did seem pleased. Percy felt an unexpected swell of pride at this. One which almost made it bearable that he was unquestionably sacked from the ministry. Almost. But the thought of moving back into the burrow, across the hall from the twins, quickly brought his spirits back down again.  
  
It was lucky that they were taking their apparition tests today. Mr. Weasley had decided to make an outing of it and had taken Ron and Ginny along with them to watch, so there hadn't been the usual teeming throng of red-haired adolescents about when he had taken Harry there. Percy didn't even want to think about the horror of trying to get something like this taken care of with his entire family in tow. A tiny voice inside his chest agreed that it was nice to have Harry all to himself with out having to share with Ron. He viciously quelled that particular thought.  
  
Just then Dumbledore came into the room. "Ah, dear Harry. It is good to see you looking more like yourself. Percy, I'll need to talk to Harry for a bit and then we'll all have a bit to eat. Why don't you go and help Poppy with that potion she's working on?"  
  
Percy nodded at the headmaster and smiled at the boy laying in the bed. "See you in a bit, then." His mother had already bustled off to see what could be done to help the nurse and he wandered out to find them both. But, while he was still in hearing range, he heard Dumbledore say, "Now, then, Harry. Let me tell you how a pensieve works." 


	8. Chp eight: Beau cul

Reviews are addictive; thusly I am snorting-  
  
gIsI: How can J.K.R. be so unkind to Percy? He needs some redeeming qualities, and fast. I stared this pre-ootp, so I had no idea how very, very AU it would turn out to be, but I'm still glad I'm writing it because Percy needs some love.  
  
Violet Eyes: I have, unfortunately, learned to embrace my inner sloth. I'll try harder to update regularly. *** I must not leave readers in suspense. Can be seen written on the author's right hand. The letters ooze slightly.***  
  
Queen of Farfarello: Well, you see, I started this well before the ootp came out, so I had to make some guesses about the relationships. So I sent her to Hogwarts and sorted her into Hufflepuff.  
  
Rose Riddle: You mind reader, you! I had to get Percy to stick around, and what better way than that? This way he has to see Harry all the time. Heh.  
  
Clingon87: Now here is some quality H/P interaction. Mmmhmmm.  
  
Kateri: Tankoo.  
  
Percy had been eating dinner in the great hall for over fifteen minutes when Harry came in. He had started off by making polite conversation with Professor Flitwick, who was sitting on his right and upon half a dozen books, about how strange it was to be in a mostly-empty Hogwarts. This was followed by a short discourse with his mother on what was happening in his office. Which was followed in turn by a lengthy and awkward silence when he remembered that he was undoubtedly sacked.  
  
He was jerked from his brooding by Harry's entrance. He watched the young man be helped over to a seat near the end of the table by a slightly over- bearing Madame Pomphrey and followed by a benignly smiling Headmaster. When he was seated, though, Dumbledore said, "Tut, the boy can't possibly want to sit between the two of us, Poppy!" and in an instant Percy found himself sitting on Harry's left with his mother on Harry's other side. They were a good six feet from where they had been seconds earlier.  
  
"Omph!" said Mrs. Weasley, putting a hand over her heart, "Heavens' sake, Albus, warn me first!" She then immediately started to talk to Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Of course, I am sorry dear lady," he moved to take the seat that had been Percy's before the switch.  
  
"Hullo again," chirped Harry, "I'm glad to be out of the infirmary. Can you believe that Madame Pomphrey wanted me to stay there? Dumbledore made her let me come over. I'm perfectly fine. Don't see what the trouble's about. She insisted on practically carrying me here. I can walk on my own feet, you know. Not a complete invalid." These last remarks had been in a slightly raised voice, obviously meant to carry to the ears of the woman in question. She studiously ignored her patient.  
  
Percy just nodded and let his eyes wander over Harry to check for himself. He was already looking significantly better and he was more animated in his own genuine way, not the false cheer he'd been exhibiting when Percy had left him a couple of hours previously.  
  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Percy had been so intent in his assessment that it took him a moment to realize that Harry had said something.  
  
"Oh? Um, yes, when we first got here," he knew that Harry must know what they had talked about, but he hoped that he wouldn't be asked any questions about it. If there was one thing that Percy liked to avoid, it was awkward questions.  
  
"No, after that. After he talked to me the first time. If you haven't, you need to. He's owled somebody about your job." Harry missed Percy's sudden loss of color because he chose that moment to stuff an entire roll in his mouth, melted butter leaking out the corners of his mouth. Mrs. Weasley, hovering over him still, dabbed at him with a napkin.  
  
"I don't see what owling anyone is going to do," said Percy morosely, "It's gone now." He sat for a moment ant then added, "And I wouldn't go back if they begged me. The minister's an arse." Harry's entire face lit up.  
  
"You think so, too?" he laughed, "And here I thought it was just me. No, that's not what I was talking about anyway. I meant your new job. Here, at Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" Percy dropped half of his treacle tart into his lap and looked at it with dismay. He took out his wand and muttered a cleaning charm.  
  
"You know. You don't think that the Headmaster would toss you out on your ear? You're going to get an assistant's position here. If you want, of course. If you'd rather not, he won't make you, of course. I really hope you do, though. Since the twins left, there has been a horrible dearth of Weasleys." Harry smiled up at him with an extraordinarily endearing smile and for a moment Percy contemplated apparating back to the Dursleys' and hexing them all into oblivion. Harry was obviously waiting for a response, though, so Percy couldn't very well leave him hanging while he went out to wreak vengeance.  
  
"I'll certainly have to give it some thought. A position isn't often the sort of thing that falls into one's lap, you understand. And one could certainly do worse than Hogwarts. Though if I'm apprenticed to Snape I might have to revise my opinion on that." Harry snorted pumpkin juice out of his nose at this and had to be clapped heartily upon the back by both Weasleys for several seconds.  
  
"Sorry," he choked, "but I don't often hear you make a joke." Percy bristled.  
  
"It happens," he said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry," Harry looked sincerely apologetic, "It was very nice." Percy tried to determine whether this was condescension, but decided that it wasn't. They talked for several minutes before Harry started to look slightly green.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You look a bit off," Percy suddenly had an unpleasant thought about what might have caused the new color when Madame Pomphrey voiced his own worries.  
  
"Mr. Potter! I told you not to eat too quickly or too much! You've barely eaten anything since term ended and your stomach's not used to it. I want you to go lie down again." She got up and made to help Harry from his chair when Harry gave Percy a pleading look.  
  
"I'll take him back Madame Pomphrey. I'll get him in bed. I'm all done and you and the Headmaster have only just begun your supper." The mediwizard looked surprised and pleased by the offer.  
  
"Why, thank you, dear. That would be very kind of you." She moved back to her own chair. Percy pulled Harry's chair out for him, but allowed him to rise on his own and didn't insist upon holding his arm on the way back.  
  
As they left, Dumbledore called after them, "Sometime soon I'd like to see you in my office again, Percy. The password is cockroach clusters."  
  
When they left the hall Harry looked at him gratefully. "Thanks. Dunno if I could have taken any more of that babying."  
  
"My pleasure," said Percy. Harry looked at him oddly.  
  
They got to the infirmary and Harry lay down on his bed. Percy turned to leave, but Harry asked him, "What? Aren't you going to sit with me a minute?" Percy hesitated a moment, but rationalized that he had plenty of time before Dumbledore would be done with the meal and back in his office. He also was force to admit that he really, really wanted to spend more time with Harry.  
  
"So," Harry said, "What do you think of Puddlemere's chance against the Cannons?"  
  
Percy laughed and said, "You're joking right? You've been hypnotized by my brother." So began what turned out to be an extremely pleasant hour of talk about Quiddich and this and that. Percy was shocked to look down at his watch and see the hand pointing steadfastly at "late for an appointment."  
  
"Oh heck, I've got to go. The Headmaster's waiting for me," he made his way for the door and was half-way out of it when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Harry turned him around and said, "Percy, thank you."  
  
Now, this was quite within the realm of normal. Percy had, many times in his life, been stopped, been thanked, been touched on the arm. What yanked the scenario into the realm of fantasy was the light kiss that Harry pressed onto his cheek, standing in his tiptoes and putting much of his weight on Percy's arm. Harry gave him a little nudge and shoved him out of the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Percy stood there, in the middle of the hallway, with his hand on his cheek, memorizing the obscenely soft feeling of Harry's lips. He had to shake himself out of his stupor to go to visit the headmaster. And he certainly didn't want to keep the man waiting too long, because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Hogwarts now. Dumbledore couldn't drag him away with a mad hippogriff.  
  
A/N: What? Finally a snog? Took bloody long enough, don't you think? I'll have to step up the romance if I ever want to earn my rating. (I fully intend to get Percy laid. He really needs it.) 


	9. Chp nine: Nappy, nappy

Lack of Feedback makes babies cry!  
  
Lady Foxfire-Fudge is coming for a visit tomorrow. I suspect that it will be vastly unpleasant for all concerned. He's already realized that things have not gone according to plan, but as for what he's going to do about it. . .  
  
Joce- I don't use that word either, really. Couldn't possibly do it with a straight face anyway. But much as I'd like to just shoo the two of them into a small room and lock the door, it will be a few chapters.  
  
Clingon87-you are very, very welcome.  
  
Violet Eyes-I shall do my best to have lots and lots of sweet Percy/Harry lurve.  
  
Delphyne- Percy is the best Weasley extant. His respect for the prefecture, his cauldron bottoms, his inherent dweeby-ness. Bliss.  
  
E-I'm very glad that you think so! I keep reading what I've written and thinking, "Natalie, yeh great idjet, nobody is going to swallow that!"  
  
Mel-Mmm.tis true, not many people go out actively searching for Percy/Harry. Which is v. sad, no? But I'm glad that you're enjoying it. :)  
  
Callas and Ivy- He sure does, and so does Harry.  
  
A/N- I wrote an update that is twice as long as usual so that I could get that annoying plot progression out and still have room for a nice bit of P/H interaction.  
  
Dumbledore was looking at him strangely. Percy decided that if the Headmaster proved to know about the hasty kiss that Harry had given him before he rushed up to this meeting.well, he'd just transfigure himself into a shoelace and be done with it. He always disliked the way that Dumbledore always seemed to know everything, whether it was any of his business or not. Granted, it had been nice in sixth year when he'd lost his prefect's badge and gone up to the man to ask for a replacement. Before he'd even opened his mouth Dumbledore said, "You'll want to look under the socks your mother sent you," and walked away. That's where it turned up, sure enough. Still, ninety percent of the time it was discomfiting at best and panic inducing at worst. Now for example. If the man didn't stop staring, Percy was sure that he would spontaneously combust.  
  
//What are you getting so worked up for?// he thought to himself, //Even if he does know, you didn't do anything wrong.// But it was little use to think such things, because Percy did feel responsible. Harry was only sixteen and had just gone through what was probably a long series of very traumatic events. He was grateful to be out of that wretched place and had thanked Percy with a kiss. Perfectly innocent. Percy felt that to dwell on it in the way that he was would tarnish it. But he couldn't help it. Harry was an exceptionally sweet, attractive, intelligent, young man. Percy was sure that his fellow students were drooling over him, much in the same way everyone had adored Oliver Wood in his own school days. Sharing a dorm with Wood had been a trial that Percy was sure had scarred him for life. Gorgeous, athletic Oliver lying in the very next bed, night after night. In retrospect, it was a miracle he'd survived. He told himself sternly that he hadn't lived through that ordeal just to get caught in the pull of the next wonderboy.  
  
"Well, Percy, let's see. I'm sure you were fully cognizant of the probable results of your action earlier this afternoon before you made them. I daresay you've lost your position at the Ministry." Dumbledore had stopped examining him like Snape would an unsatisfactory potion, but the subject now being discussed was almost as bad.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I believe that you're correct."  
  
"Well then, I have a proposition for you. Given that it is partially my fault that you've lost your employment(don't look at me like that, dear boy, of course it is.), I wish to offer you a place here at the school. Professor Vector is getting on in years, dear woman, and she had expressed a wish for some assistance with her NEWT level classes. You, if I recall correctly, did quite well on your Arithmancy NEWT."  
  
"Yes sir, an "O."  
  
"Well then, what I propose is this: You may help Professor Vector with her advanced classes, either with an eye towards earning your own professorship, or simply in order to retain financial solvency whilst we sort out this.business. Hogwarts' is always generous to her staff, though perhaps not quite so much so as the Ministry, and we would all love to have you." After a small pause the Headmaster continued, "I'm sure Harry would love for you to stay, as well."  
  
Percy took a moment to wonder whether he should worry that the man had said that last bit with quite so much emphasis and nodded. "I confess that, given the spur of the moment nature of my decision earlier today, I haven't yet been able to find a satisfactory course of action from here. I would be honored to help Professor Vector. She was one of my favorite professors while I was a student."  
  
"Good, good. I confess that I've already taken the liberty of owling Gringotts to deposit your first month's pay. One less thing to worry about. Now, I've sent a missive to your former employer, asking him to meet me here tomorrow. The Minister, no doubt, knows by now that you have not done as bidden, so my letter shan't be overmuch of a shock. You may attend our meeting, or not, as you choose. I would, personally, like you to be present, but it isn't necessary. I have a pensieve full of evidence from Harry, so there is no problem there, though, of course, it is no proof of wrong-doing on the Minister's part. I will see what I can do about getting the man to take responsibility for his actions, but I fear that my hopes aren't as high as they might be." Dumbledore sighed, "Ah, well, what can one do? Now I think that we've got quite enough to be going on with, so I'll summon an elf to show you to your quarters." As the Headmaster said this, an elf wearing abhorrently mis- matched socks and a violently pink jumper appeared at Percy's right.  
  
"Master Percy will please be coming this way so that Dobby can be leading him to his room, sir?" it squeaked. Percy bit the Headmaster a good evening and, with a promise to talk again at breakfast, rose to leave with the elf.  
  
"Oh, and Percy?" He turned around to face the old man. "Harry is going to be rather discombobulated for a while. You'll look after him?"  
  
Percy nodded and left the office.  
  
***** His room was significantly larger than his entire flat in London. Percy wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it surely wasn't this. Perhaps something like his dorm as a student. This room had windows over-looking the Quiddich pitch, bookshelves everywhere, and a bed that was slightly daunting in its size. It didn't seem to be the lodgings of a temporary guest, but given that Dumbledore had sent orders to have his account credited for his first month's work before they'd even talked, perhaps the old man knew something that he didn't. Percy hadn't brought anything with him to the school, aside from Harry and the folder of now useless paper, so he had nothing to do but sit on the bed and think.  
  
He was pondering the feasibility of leaving the school at this late hour in order to retrieve some of his belongings from his flat when the oddly- garbed elf popped back into the room.  
  
"Where would sir like Dobby to put the luggage? Dobby could arrange it while sir takes a nap, if Master Percy likes, or, if sir would rather, Dobby could help Master Percy now." The elf had popped into existence in the middle of the room, standing upon a smallish mountain covered in a blue tarp-like thing. Percy had been so surprised at the sudden appearance that he'd fallen off of the bed. From his uncomfortable position upon the floor, he peered up at the mound of . . . whatnot, and the elf atop it all.  
  
"What is this? Are these my things from the flat?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Do you wish for help with the disbursement of possessions? Dobby can help; Dobby helped Professor Sprout decorate her new office after the Venomous Dragon-trap ate her last one."  
  
"Uh, thank you, but I'll be getting on fine." The elf disappeared with another pop.  
  
Percy had only just succeded in getting the strange blue covering off of the mound and was trying to figure out what he could remove now without having the whole structure fall down, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"The Password is 'Desideratum!'" Percy shouted, hoping the words would carry through the stone wall. Apparently they did, because the door opened and Harry poked his head through.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said I could take a walk, so I decided to visit you. Is that okay?" Harry looked slightly dubious, as though he rather expected that Percy would say "no," even though Percy couldn't dream of such a thing.  
  
"Come in! I'm trying to avoid being flattened by my unabridged works of Nicholas Flamel, but that seems to be an impossibility if I want to get to my toothbrush." Harry laughed and came in, flopping down on the bed, and consequently making Percy look away very quickly.  
  
"If I was allowed to do magic, I'd do a wingardium leviosa for you," Harry said, "Alas and alack, I can't."  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! Of course, I feel so stupid," Percy waved his want over the out-sized pile and made the objects float over to other places on the floor until the mound was of a more manageable size. He bent over an and retrieve his toiletries bag and put it in his new bathroom. "There. More like home already."  
  
"Can I do anything to help?" Harry had leaned over the bed and was prodding a bag that seemed to be full of socks.  
  
"You'd better just sit, unless you want Madame Pomfrey to come after our heads."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Right." He stopped poking at the bag and laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head, prompting Percy to look away again, this time blushing, as well. After a moment he said, "I'll just supervise, then, shall I?"  
  
"Alright," said Percy amiably, as he started to shelve books. He had very nearly filled the second bookcase when he heard a snuffle-y noise. He looked over at the bed and saw that Harry was asleep. He stopped what he was doing and just watched for a minute. Harry looked like an absolute angel asleep. Percy was again nearly overcome by the desire to wreak bodily harm upon the Dursleys. He grabbed a box of miscellaneous odds and ends and sat down on the bed to look through them. The shifting of the surface must have disturbed Harry slightly, because he turned a bit and wiggled, getting into a more comfortable position.  
  
Percy tried to keep his mind on the quills and paperclips that he was sorting by size, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the sleeping boy beside him. How could he just fall asleep? As if everything was fine and normal and he hadn't just been kidnapped from his house by a Weasley and then kissed said Weasley and said Weasley wasn't watching him sleep in said Weasley's bed. It was all very eady and Percy decided that he wouldn't be surprised if he, himself, needed to lay down and rest his head in the near future.  
  
He decided that the best course of action would be to get up and finish putting away his clothes. He didn't move.  
  
He decided that if he was at all honorable, he would wake Harry up and send him back to his own room. He covered the boy up with a blanket so he wouldn't be cold.  
  
He decided that he had to stop deluding himself that Harry was or ever would be anything but his brother's best friend. He lay down next to Harry and fell into a deep sleep. 


	10. Chp ten: Wakey, wakey

Feedback is, well, practically orgasmic. So there.  
  
Lady Foxfire: That is the very next bit. At least I think so. . .  
  
Clingon87: I tried to have them wake up together and alone, but Percy kept flipping his lid, so. . .I couldn't give him too much time to think, ya know?  
  
Madison-aka-lil-spife: I am very gratified to have gotten one, then. ^_^ btw, what is a "spife?"  
  
Percy was having the most amazing dream. It started off humbly enough; he was waiting for the Knight Bus and talking to a giant pickle about the Cannons' having won the world cup with his mother's muggle cousin as their star seeker. This slowly morphed, however, into a much better dream. He was lying on a beach in what appeared to be Majorca and snogging with Harry. He was lying in the hot sand and there were exotically colored drinks on a nearby tray and Percy's was in a cup that was made out of half of a cocoanut and it had two red umbrellas in it. Harry's was something pink and it had a great big piece of pineapple floating on it. He remembered thinking that it was awfully irresponsible of him to have allowed Harry to drink, but that's as far as that thought went. It was an altogether very promising dream and he would have liked to see how far it would have gone, but there came a rapping upon his door that jolted him out of sleep.  
  
He was still groggy and disoriented and not a little peeved when he tried to get up to answer it. He was, unfortunately, unable to do so. It took him a few moments to understand why.  
  
It stemmed mostly from the nine stone of slumbering Potter that was strewn across his chest. When he realized this he froze and tried to clear his mind. Harry was in his bed. His bed was full of Harry. There was no paucity of Potter in *this* bed, no indeed. He almost laughed. Panic filled his chest and he found himself breathing a trifle too quickly.  
  
His memories of the time leading up to the impromptu nap came flooding back and he was relieved to find that they weren't terribly embarrassing. All he had to do was get up and answer the door and no-one need ever know that he'd slept with Harry. Even if it was in the most literal way possible.  
  
He slid out from beneath the boy, who made a very intriguing mewling noise that Percy ruthlessly ignored, and straightened his sleep-mussed robes. He ran his hands through his hair and went to the door. Just before he could open it, the door opened and the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey came in.  
  
"Oh! Good. That boy gave me such a scare! I said half an hour and it's been nearly an hour and a half. He didn't collapse or anything, did he, Percy?" Madame Pomfrey came over to the bed and began prodding Harry with her fingers.  
  
"No, not at all, I was just unpacking and he came to visit and ended up falling asleep." Percy reaffirmed to himself that any mention of naps being taken by anyone else would be superfluous. No need to give them more information than they asked for.  
  
"Good, good," the Mediwizard bustled around, taking Harry's temperature and feeling his pulse, "You're a very sweet young man to look after him so." Percy blushed.  
  
"I trust that you find the lodgings amenable?" The Headmaster was inspecting Percy's collection of miniature magical beasts. "I say, what are these charming little things?"  
  
"Ginny makes me animals out of clay for presents, since she feels bad that I'm allergic to just about everything under the sun with fur and can't have a pet," Percy secretly loved that she did this, even though he wouldn't have ever wanted an animal around even if it was feasible.  
  
"Is this a Krup? Very talented girl. Oh, as I was about to say, Professor Vector asked me to tell you that she'll be in her office all afternoon tomorrow and that you're to come to see her when you can. To discuss delegation of responsibilities and course plans and heaven knows what else. Teaching is a horrendously complicated thing. But you'll have nearly a month before classes resume, so I'm sure the two of you will get it all straightened away." Dumbledore had moved away from the animals and was now playing with a magic 8-ball that Fred and George had charmed to reveal clever insults. "Oh, my. I've never been told that before," he said, putting it back down.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Percy, embarrassed. By this time Harry had woken and was trying to bat away Madame Pomfrey's probing hands.  
  
"One other thing. Harry won't be able to spend the whole time in the Infirmary. Nor, of course, would he want to do so. And I would just as soon not leave him to spend the time all alone in the Gryffindor tower. He need's company. So I'll be giving him temporary rooms among the Professors. I fear he'll become terribly, terribly spoiled, but there's not much to be done about that. He'll be three rooms down from this one, next to the statue of Balthazar the Befuddled."  
  
"Right-o," Percy replied, but inside he felt that a little more distance would be nice. He wanted to befriend Harry. He wanted to protect him and take care of him. But he did not want to be in such close proximity that his . . . admiration for the boy would get the better of him. He hadn't even finished schooling, for goodness' sake. Percy was a man and had a job and he was not about to take advantage of someone, practically still a boy, who had just gone through hell.  
  
Just then, though, Harry's head lifted and he caught Percy's gaze. His smile was sweet and still a trifle sleepy and he looked absolutely exquisite with his hair even messier than usual because of his nap. Percy wondered if he could possibly say no if Harry asked him. For anything. 


	11. Chp eleven: Paradigm shift

A/N: I'm really chuffed that you're enjoying this! And I'm sorry for not updating for a whole month. I swear that I will do better now that school is back in session. I promise to have twelve out in a timely manner. In other news, Icarus is beta-ing for me! Woot! Kind of like if Mario Andretti was my driver's ed teacher. ^_^ (Go read Skinny Dipping. There's inappropriate use of lily pad scum! It's great! Heck, go read the entire "Primer to the Dark Arts!" Er, but read my story first because it's shorter. :D) Ummm...also, I have decided that this section will be partially from Harry's point of view because, pervy Percy fancier that I am, I have been neglecting Harry and the things that he ought to be adding to the story. ***In all likelihood, this chapter will be modified in the near future.***  
  
Feedback is the air I breathe! I have some kind of mutant-gills that only react to other people's opinions.  
  
LadyFoxfire: I haven't decided yet, to tell the truth. I know, I'm being kind of silly wibbling about it the way that I am.  
  
Ladybird, Crimsontearsofpain, Goten Lupin and Chikin grease: Voila! For you.  
  
Samantha: Yeah, it's depressing that there are so few. -_- Luckily, more are being written as we speak! (aka this one ^_^)  
  
Madison-aka-lil-spife: I want you to know that the "castration by grapefruit spoon" is *entirely* your doing. Spifes, sporks and knorks are now my favorite utensils.  
  
Kellyerielf: Thank you! I like the eight-ball as well. I know that I'd be just as bad as Gred and Forge if I had magic at my disposal.  
  
Beatlesfan2o04: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you can really see what's going on. I worry about that rather a lot.  
  
Icarus: *fangirls* XD  
  
Ogre at 7 am: I hope that this section helps with Harry. He really is rather wonky so far, isn't he? *tries not to obsess about Percy quite as much*  
  
Joce: Mmmm...soon? I hope. I shove Percy at Harry and tell him to get to work, but he just looks at me strangely. Damn him.  
  
Rsweetie4evr: He really needs it. *nods vigorously*  
  
Ashes7: *gasps incredulously* How could you have ever doubted the magic of Harry/Percy? Well, I hope I've helped you recognize the beauty and perfection of this rare and illusive pairing. (three more converts and I get a toaster)  
  
Brany and Janey: DON'T DIE! There will be no dying! Not even a little bit! Crying and twitching are acceptable. ^_^  
  
Sabrina: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And it is so true. So sad, but so true  
  
Lilvampireslaya: I haven't stopped; I'm just being wretched. *is contrite*  
  
The Lady Griever: Thank you! OotP Percy is rather a poo isn't he? Sad, that. I can't believe that I'm actually attracting a non-slasher. It boggles the mind. O_o  
  
Suga hi: Whoa. Just...Whoa. Ummm...thank you. And thank *you.* And you. And you. XD (the briefcase is merely lying in wait for its moment of glory)  
  
Harry's shoelaces were untied and dragging sullenly on the floor. He'd been cruelly shanghaied from Percy's room to go back to the infirmary and he felt that Madame Pomfrey had to be some kind of sadist because he was obviously fine now and he'd rather have been forced to answer more of Lockhart's fan-mail than leave the glorious warm spot in the middle of Percy's bed.  
  
He'd woken up to much semi-painful prodding by the cruel woman in question and was further disappointed to find that Percy was standing off at the other end of the room with the Headmaster. He wasn't sure why he had expected Percy to be in bed, since he hadn't been when Harry had fallen asleep, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the warmth of the bed was more than he could have created all by himself. And the pillows were more scrunched than they had any right to be with just one person laying there. Added to this was the pleasant little dream he'd had about playing exploding snap with him. They'd never done that while Percy was still at school and now Harry had a sudden desire to see him get hit with a nice explosion.  
  
The walk back to the infirmary seemed unusually long and Madame Pomfrey never walked with anything less than a brisk stride; Harry found himself struggling to keep up with her. So perhaps he wasn't quite "just fine" yet. Not that anyone would have come out of the past month and a half at the Dursleys' completely unscathed. There had been one weekend in particular in which he had been sent back to his cupboard and locked in for forty-eight hours. It hadn't been nearly so cramped when he was eleven; for one thing, he had then been able to stand upright. The strangest part of that episode was that he could have sworn that sometime in the night Dudley had come and taunted him with a pop-tart, which wouldn't have been so horrible except that he hadn't been fed since they'd stuck him in there. But that couldn't have happened, really, because his cousin had spent the entire weekend at Piers' house. He must have imagined it since at that point he had already gone slightly, well, dotty. He had realized at some point this summer that his memories were being modified and that realization had made him slightly paranoid, which was exacerbated by the light-headed feeling and confusion that he somehow recognized as the memory charm. He hadn't felt like himself until after he'd come here, back to Hogwarts.  
  
Now that he was thinking clearly again, he was completely disgusted with himself for not owling Dumbledore. And for scaring Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Especially that. He felt like an idiot, but that couldn't be helped. The talk with Dumbledore had helped a lot, though. Getting so much out into the pensieve was doing wonders for his peace of mind. Not to mention when Dumbledore had done a quick scan and discovered that not only had his memory been altered, but a spell had also been cast which caused him to be more docile. Docile. He had half a mind to fly to the ministry right now and castrate Fudge with a grapefruit spoon. Well, that explained a thing or two about the fuzziness in his head and the weirdness that was his life. Not enough to satisfy him, not by a long shot, but enough to be getting on with.  
  
Harry almost smacked into the back of Madame Pomfrey as she stopped to open the door to the infirmary. She gave an annoying little smile at his stumble and shooed him into his bed, giving him almost no time to situate himself before pouring what tasted like a pint of Bobutuber puss down his throat. Harry did his manful best not to choke and gag.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? Can I go to the meeting tomorrow?" he asked after a moment, as she fluffed his pillows.  
  
"I should say not! I'd think that the last thing you'd want to do is talk with that fool of a man. Best leave it to the Headmaster; he knows what's what."  
  
Harry thought to himself that if he had his invisibility cloak he would have been able to sneak into the meeting. Perhaps even with grapefruit spoon in hand. It was such an attractive idea that he was having trouble letting it go. He thought for a moment more.  
  
"Do you know if I'll be able to get my things back? Most of it I can do without, but I really would like my broom and a few other things." If he lost his album from Hagrid because of his stupidity, he would jump off the astronomy tower. Really.  
  
"I'm sure that will not be a problem, dear," the matron said, setting a cup of water on the bedside table, "Now, I want you to go to sleep and get well rested. That potion should be leeching the last vestiges of the Complacency Charm and the Docility enchantment out of your system, but you'll still be a bit muzzy headed tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Harry nodded, "Good night."  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams." Madame Pomfrey shut the door quietly behind herself and Harry was left alone.  
  
He had no intention of going to sleep. The woman had only just wakened him from a nap, after all. He sat up and looked around the room for something to amuse himself with. Nothing. White walls and ceiling, white tiled floor, white cabinet that was probably full of tongue depressors or whatever the wizarding equivalent was, white beds with white sheets covered in white duvets and one small off-white shelf that drove Hermione crazy whenever she had to spend any length of time in the infirmary. He got up and opened the cabinet, just in case they were hiding chocolate frogs or exploding snap cards or torrid love letters between Snape and Trelawny in there. No luck. Only a few odd bandages and a bottle of Healer Helga's Hurt-No-More ointment.  
  
He flopped down on the bed again and started counting sheep, and, when that didn't work, blast-ended skrewts. He wondered if Ron would come and see him soon. He missed him terribly already. He was glad that he hadn't been there today, though. It would have been horrid for Ron to see him when he was acting like such a little girl. Bad enough that Percy and everyone had seen it. Percy. Harry never thought that the perfect-prefect would have the guts to yank him off to the Burrow on the spur of the moment like that, going against the minister and losing his job in ten minutes time. Well, he probably hadn't lost his job then, Fudge probably didn't find out for a couple of hours, but it became a sure thing at that moment. Luckily the damn Complacency Charm kept him from protesting as much as he would have normally, or he might never have gotten to Hogwarts. It really was a good thing, but still, it made him feel stupid and helpless.  
  
He'd never thought very much about Percy. He was a background brother, like Bill or Charlie, really. Not in-your-face like Fred and George. He hadn't ever considered him as someone he might want to kiss. He hadn't even known whether Percy liked boys or not. Well, apparently he did, because there hadn't been any yelling and swearing. No shouts of "Ew! Boy spit! Get it off me, get it off me!" Of course, it might have just been because he was Ron's best friend and it was like family. Because brothers kissed, right? Harry didn't know whether they did or not. He tried to imagine himself kissing Dudley's cheek and then felt slightly ill.  
  
It hadn't been awkward when he had gone to Percy's room, like he'd half- expected, so it had probably come off as a brother sort of thing. Which might be for the best because, while Ron had been understanding about the crush on Oliver, kissing Ron's brother was probably not considered cricket...er...that is to say, Quiddich. And, somehow, he couldn't quite see himself explaining to Ron that he hadn't been able to help himself because Percy was being so sweet and comforting.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
When Percy finally managed to stumble into the Headmaster's office the next morning, he was in such a state of sleep deprivation from worrying late into the night about the upcoming meeting that he was really only cognizant of one thing: if he didn't get several cups of black tea into his system posthaste he would be of no use at all. Luckily, it seemed that Dumbledore was prepared for such dire circumstances because he was immediately greeted with a jovial "Good morning" and a steaming pot of Chinese Fireball tea. His senses became instantly sharper at the welcome scent and he collapsed into an armchair with a smile upon his face.  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster," he said, once he had inhaled half of his first cup. "How are you this morning?" The painting of Helga Hufflepuff waved fondly at him and he waved back.  
  
"Very well, thank you, Percy." Professor Dumbledore beamed at him and Percy smiled back. The headmaster continued to beam and Percy continued to smile. The headmaster's expression failed to change one iota and soon Percy was compelled to ask, "Have I got something on my tie?" He rested his teacup, with a lovely design of frolicking Bowtruckles, on the arm of his overstuffed chair.  
  
"No, no, not at all. It is merely that I am pleased to see you perking up, as this promises to be a most trying morning for everyone." Percy nodded and sipped his tea. "Harry especially, you know. I visited him this morning and I am pleased to say that he seems back to his old self. Unfortunately, this means he is pacing about the infirmary and driving Poppy quite mad. He is rather incensed at being unable to confront Fudge himself. I tried to reason with him. I told him that he wouldn't be able to add anything to the evidence beyond what he poured into his pensieve and that his anger would only serve to distract from the matter at hand, but he can be stubborn." Here the headmaster gave an almost proud smile. He sipped at his own tea and added more sugar.  
  
"To tell the truth, Headmaster, I'm not entirely sure of what *I* can do to help. My only proof of wrongdoing has turned into blank scraps of paper." Percy refilled his cup and blew at the steam.  
  
"Pensieves are, sadly, inadmissible in court. Well, it's really for the best, since there are so many ways that they can be altered, and really aren't strong evidence in most cases. This means that we must corroborate the pensieve information with evidence of a more concrete variety. Your testimony would help, but even that would not be enough to convene an investigatory board. If we want action to be taken against Fudge, we will need evidence from within the high-level ministry. Unless I am mistaken, Fudge is the only one who will have this information." Percy looked at Dumbledore with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Headmaster, why wouldn't there be anyone else? Surely Fudge is the last person involved who would let something spill. What about the operatives who spelled Harry before now? You said that he'd been Obliviated several times. Won't there be others?" Percy tried to search his mind for people in his department who were such sheep or so ambitious that they might have agreed to help in the scheme.  
  
"Percy, I am certain that he will have erased their memories of what happened as soon as they returned to the ministry. Fudge is not one to take unnecessary chances. Also, I have something to show you that I fear will complicate things a great deal further."  
  
"More complicated than it already is? The mind boggles. We've already discerned that the wizarding world is being led by a man who doesn't seem to care about anything other than his own hide; we have a young man who has been starved and beaten; we have disappearing evidence. I hardly think that anything can muddy this business more than it already has been." Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses had a tendency to pinch. "I'm beginning to wish that I'd called in sick yesterday. Well, I don't really. Then Harry would still be with those muggles. But still." He poured a third cup and, in doing so, missed a pitying look that the Headmaster shot him before opening a drawer and getting something out of it. It was the bowl the Percy had seen him bring to the infirmary when they had first visited Harry there. It was now full of a murky, silvery substance. Percy tried not to think about the sorts of things that someone who had met You-Know-Who might want to get rid of.  
  
"This," the Headmaster said, "is Harry's pensieve. I would like you to have a look before we talk about what we're going to do about the Minister. I'm afraid that you're not going to like what you see, but I feel it's best that you see for yourself. You might not believe me if I simply told you." He held the small vessel out with both wrinkled hands, as though he were afraid that he'd drop it.  
  
Percy was almost sure that there would be nothing at all in that pensieve that he would actually enjoy seeing, but the implication that whatever it is was literally unbelievable made him pause. "Erm, alright Professor." He took the proffered bowl in the same careful way that it had been offered to him and set it on the desk at his left hand. He took a gulp of tea to steel himself and, resting the cup upon the arm of his chair again, put his hand in.  
  
He found himself in a room with a dirty brown carpet on the floor and very little else in the way of creature comforts. He turned to see a bed with a patched blanket and a smallish bookshelf filled with old and broken toys. Harry's owl sat in her cage upon the floor. He twisted the other way and was shocked to see bars on the only window in the room. Ron had told him about the barred window when he and the twins had brought Harry to the Burrow a few years ago, but Percy hadn't really believed him.  
  
The door opened with a squawk and Harry trudged in sullenly. He plopped down on his bed and absently rubbed a large bruise on his shin. Had he been kicked? The owl hooted and Harry smiled at her. "One week down, eh, Hedwig? Maybe I ought to be marking lines on the wall to count the days. It would almost be worth it to see the look on Aunt Petunia's face."  
  
The voice that Percy remembered from his visit the day before came booming through the door. "Boy! The door! Make yourself useful. For once." Harry sighed and hoisted himself off of the bed with a little grunt. Percy followed him out the door and down the stairs to the front door. Harry rubbed at his eyes with a grubby hand and opened the door. Percy gaped as he looked at himself on the other side.  
  
What was the purpose of showing him the memory of taking Harry away? He was *there* after all. He had disliked seeing that wretched hole of a room that Harry'd lived in, but that hardly qualified as "unbelievable." Maybe the important memory would come after this one, or maybe there wou-  
  
"Percy! What are you doing here?" Harry seemed utterly shocked to see him there, exactly as he had been last time.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. I will only require thirty seconds of your time," Percy's other-self said.  
  
The real Percy gasped. This was not how it was supposed to go. This was wildly, wildly wrong. He realized that these were not the clothes that Harry had been wearing yesterday. He saw that his briefcase was in his other-self's hand instead of forgotten at the office. He saw the blue cuff of a dress shirt poking from his other-self's sleeve. His favorite blue shirt, the one that had been thrown away weeks ago after he burned it while ironing.  
  
He sat down hard on the stairs of the Dursleys' home and buried his face in his hands. He didn't remember this happening, but he knew exactly what was going to happen next. He didn't want to watch. 


	12. Chp twelve: Exploding Snap

A/N: I solemnly swear that the next chapter will have a snog in it. If only an ickle one. A very ickle one. Heh. And it shall be posted before I go for my Christmas vacation! *is determined*  
  
Now, Icarus is way, way busy, so it's only me who's going over this to weed out the crappiness. I warn you that I'm probably missing some of it, so just point me to where I screwed up and I'll try to fix it. Note: I already know that there is a deplorable lack of shagging, I'm working on it.  
  
Ladyfoxfire: Shhh! Not so loud!  
  
Madison: Sadly, there is no kissing. But there is happyhappy knee touching. I know, not the same thing.  
  
Ogre at 7am: Straightfic? Ew. I'm so sorry. That's . . . that's bad, real bad.  
  
Gizachick: I, too, have my own little Percy. He lives in my pocket and isn't ever an arse. Well, only very, very occasionally.  
  
Rebecca: Thank you so much! I always say to myself "what is this unadulterated crap you're trying to foist off onto people? They won't like Percyfic." It is nice to be proven wrong. :)  
  
Icarus: S'alright. I can't imagine the horror of working full-time on top of a full load of classes.  
  
Faln-angel-2999: *heartfelt sigh* I always mean to update, but then I say "Oh! Shiny!" and off I go onto something else. I am trying to be disciplined now.  
  
Sweet A.K.: Damn. I wish I had, because now I feel like a wretch. People take their time to say such nice things to me and then I leave them hanging. *irons hands* *closes ears in the oven door*  
  
Kakiyou: Thank you!!! Here is some more.  
  
Trunks- 01: Will do. I haven't found any lately though. *is worried*  
  
Lupusdragon: Their most recent meeting wasn't in the pensieve, because it wasn't obliviated and didn't need to be retrieved. The ones that were in there were ones that had been removed on Percy's earlier visits. Am I making sense? I can never tell on my own.  
  
Ravenbeaut: It has been well neigh unto forever since I updated. I'm glad you like it, though. If people are impatient with my snail-ish pace it is a compliment. :D  
  
Seket Ninstuku: *whaps you* No dying! This bit is a little bit happier and next bithas a snog, so that ought to help.  
  
The Lady Griever: Oi! Watch where you're poking! Hmph, that seems to have done it though, because the very next day I updated. I am so whipped.  
  
NEXEST BIT:  
  
Afterwards, when Dumbledore had left to give him some time alone and the phoenix on the perch had gone so still that one could have mistaken it for stuffed, Percy had decided that it was just as well that he'd had to throw that blue shirt away. If he saw it now he'd vomit.  
  
Being in control was very important. Always well groomed, always circumspect in his actions, always knowledgeable on the subject at hand, Percy needed to be in control of his situation. He realized immediately what the problem with that was: it was an illusion. Fudge had used him, manipulated him effortlessly into doing things that he'd rather cut off his own arm than do.  
  
In the pensieve, Harry had opened that door three different times to see three differently dressed Percys, each of whom had told him not to be alarmed and then hit him with an obliviation charm that could have felled a centaur. It was a wonder the boy even remembered his own name.  
  
Thinking about it now made Percy laugh. What must the Dursleys have thought, constantly getting odd visitors who never wanted to speak to the man of the house, but instead having a short conversation with their nephew and then leaving? They must have hated it.  
  
Percy regarded the spilt tea by his chair. He hadn't noticed it before, but apparently he had knocked his cup from the arm of his chair while he was in the pensieve. The stain on the red carpet reminded him of a bowler hat.  
  
He wondered how he could have been convinced to manipulate Harry's mind like that. Even though he didn't quite believe that You-Know-Who had come back(not that he thought Harry was lying, but seeing Cedric killed by those horrid Death Eater remnants who had crashed the World Cup would be bound to leave him a trifle muddled), he still thought of Harry like family. He couldn't imagine purposely doing anything to keep him in a wretched place like the Dursley home. Family, that was a laugh. You didn't have queer dreams about family. Well, not in his family anyway. He'd heard stories about the Malfoys, though. Inbred on top of all their other faults, no wonder Draco looked like an albino rat.  
  
Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to find out what happened and he knew that there was no way that he could figure it out on his own. He got up, pushed his hair out of his eyes and set off to find the Headmaster again.  
  
********************************  
  
Harry was sitting in his bed, wearing abominable infirmary-issue pyjamas, when Dumbledore came in. He looked up from the issue of Witch Weekly that he was reading (How well do you know your housekeeping spells? Take our quiz and find out!).  
  
"Harry. I see you've settled down a bit." The old wizard took a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey threatened to hex me if I didn't stop wearing a groove in the floor. I'm trying to lose myself in an expose on the Weird Sisters. Did you know that Wintringham used to play the harmonica as well as the lute?" Here Harry stopped and looked slightly disgusted with himself. "Do you know how scary it is to get an almost perfect on a house-keeping quiz?" Harry tossed the magazine onto the next bed. Then he brightened up, "Has it happened? Did Fudge come?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. He won't arrive for a while yet. I just needed to show your Pensieve to Percy."  
  
"Professor, why won't you let me see the stuff you took? Their mine, after all. I bet I'd feel a lot better about it if I knew what it was that I'd forgotten."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't think that it would be wise just now. I promise that you will see it later."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, Professor, but why are you here? If Fudge hasn't come yet, shouldn't you be formulating your interrogation technique or something?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled and shook his head. "I already know what I'm going to do when he gets here. I just needed to give Percy a bit of time to digest what he saw. I'm sure that he'll be along shortly. Although I'm also sure that he will be very reluctant to come here. You should know, Harry, that Fudge has abused Percy's mind in much the same way as he abused yours. He'll be a bit edgy when he comes down here."  
  
Harry looked up sharply, "Percy's head? What did he do?"  
  
"I think the Percy would rather I let him tell you. In his own time." Harry looked as though he wanted to press the issue, but he just asked another question.  
  
"Do you suppose that there's any breakfast to be had or have I missed it?"  
  
******************************  
  
Percy had known where the Headmaster would be. There was only one possible place. That didn't stop him from looking in the Great Hall, McGonagall's office and half a dozen other places first. He just really didn't want to see Harry. His big innocent eyes were not the thing, not just after what he'd seen in Dumbledore's office. Damn, and he'd felt like an ass for having inappropriate thoughts about him before . . . now he felt like he ought to be thrown in prison.  
  
Percy stopped outside the infirmary door. *Would* he go to prison? He'd done something that was twelve different kinds of illegal. And to Harry Potter. There had to be a special punishment when it was Harry Potter.  
  
After a moment, he decided that if he was going to Azkaban the Headmaster would have told him before, instead of patting him on the shoulder and then leaving. He steeled himself and opened the door. Dumbledore, sitting with his back to the door by Harry's bed, didn't look up, but Harry did. And with an expression that made Percy's heart drop down to his knees. He looked very happy to see him, but also very . . . compassionate? Was that it? Like he wanted to hug or something.  
  
Which was, quite frankly, odd.  
  
Harry should not be looking happy to see him after he so beautifully screwed with his head. Granted, he didn't remember doing it, but that didn't change the fact that he had.  
  
The young man patted the bed by his feet and Percy was drawn there like a string had been tied around his waist. "Hi," he smiled half heartedly. Harry frowned and looked even more like someone's worried mother. He didn't say anything, though, and that made Percy wonder if he ought to. Dumbledore was quiet as well. He didn't fancy sitting there in a little circle and all of them looking at the duvet.  
  
Dumbledore broke the silence by looking up at a blank wall and then saying, "Fudge ought to be here in about twenty minutes. I'll see if there's anything that I can help Poppy with and then we'll go back up, Percy."  
  
This did not make Percy especially happy, as he'd wanted to talk to the Headmaster about what he'd seen, but the old man seemed disinclined to talk to him about it so he might as well keep quiet. Now, with just the two of them sitting on the bed, it seemed a bit more comfortable somehow, even though it shouldn't have been.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that Fudge did something to your memory, too," Harry offered hesitantly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," came Percy's unthinking correction. "He did? Well, it's true." He smiled another almost-smile and prepared for the worst. "Turns out that I was one of the ones who obliviated you. Or maybe I was the only one. I don't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh. It's okay. I forgive you."  
  
"What?" Percy didn't think that Harry understood. That he could possibly have fully realized the violation of having someone mucking about in his head.  
  
"It's okay. I trust you. You wouldn't have done it without a good reason and you are obviously having a really hard time. You've looked like someone killed your cat since you came in."  
  
"Oh." Well, that was deceptively easy. The yelling would probably come later. And Percy was fine with waiting a bit on that part. "Harry was leaning back on his elbows now and looking at him speculatively.  
  
"You could make it up to me, if you feel the need," Harry said, a grin beginning to form on his face, "Buy your way back into my good graces with sugar quills and games of Exploding Snap."  
  
"You want to play Exploding Snap with me so I can make up for the fact that I stole your memories?"  
  
"Why not? The Headmaster said that he'll give them back to me in a bit anyway. And I'm bored. Outlandishly bored."  
  
"Er, alright then." Percy had forgotten how easygoing and friendly Harry normally was.  
  
"Now?" Harry's face lit up.  
  
"Sure." If he wanted Exploding Snap, then Exploding Snap he would get. Harry jogged into the next room and came back with a deck.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey says that we can't scorch the bed, so we better play on the floor."  
  
Percy melted into the comfort of it when, after he'd sat down on the floor (and Devil take the dust that would get on his robes because Harry's happiness was worth it) the other boy sat next to him, knees touching. And even leaned his elbow on Percy's knee while he reached for another card. He'd never been granted forgiveness with so little hassle in all his life. 


	13. Chp thirteen: Good Luck

Author's note: I have duly punished myself for waiting this long to update, but any author abuse to which you feel entitled is okay, too. This section was beta-ed by the lovely and talented Icarus. (Who has started a Percy Ficathon!!!!! I signed up about three seconds after I found out!) However, even goddesses such as she can only do so much, as a result any and all remaining mistakes are my own.  
  
Feedback is like being handed a kitten!  
  
Faer- I haven't seen it, I'm afraid. Is it on FF.net? I looked but I couldn't find it. Could you give me a link? I *always* want more Percyfic. I'm glad you like my story! I'm sorry to say that, other than some drabbles, this is it for my on-line writing.  
  
MustIBeAMalfoy- *huggles back* Thanks. S'all part of my secret plot to have Percy take over the world.  
  
Squrlie Jack- *pets him* He's such a woobie.  
  
The Lady Griever- *hides behind Mrs. Weasley from your proding stick* *sticks head out at offer of picture* You mean that? We could sooo work something out.  
  
Janey- *hits you with a trout* How many times do I have to tell people "No dying!" *pats you on the head and gives you fic*  
  
English Girl- Thank you!  
  
CrimsonTearsOfPain- Thank you so much. :) He is a muchly suffering guy. He needs some comfort. *hands Percy an affronted and scandalized Harry*  
  
Gizachick- Isn't that always the way of it? *Percy tries to look like he is too dignified to like petting * *fails*  
  
Kazza- I'm glad that you're liking it! Canon Percy... *sighs disconsolately* Who in their right mind would send back a Weasley sweater? It's Imperious, I tell you.  
  
LupusDragon- Thank you. ^_^  
  
Sweet A.K.- But *I'm* not sick. Just a lazy arse. -_- And this is now two months later. What do I think this is, The Mirror of Maybe? Oy, I suck.  
  
Ogre at 7am- He certainly wouldn't have forgiven him, but, as you said, that is because ootp Harry is a bitch. And about that I have but one thing to say: PEOPLE WHO TALK LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME don't deserve Weasleys. I just sayin.  
  
Chapter the Thirteenth- Good Luck  
  
Once, when Percy was six (or he might have been seven, his memory is a bit dodgy when dealing with pre-Hogwarts memories), his big brother Bill tried to teach him how to play Exploding Snap. The only reason that Bill condescended to play with him at all was that Charlie had come down with an unexpected case of Dragon's Spots and would be contagious for several days. While his mother tended Charlie, Bill was supposed to tend Percy. The ensuing fire caused Mrs. Weasley to send both of her sons to their rooms for the remainder of the evening "to think about what you've done."  
  
Percy thought about what he'd done, but after over an hour was still unable to see how he could have been expected to know that deuces have a natural incompatibility with nines. Or that the living room draperies weren't fire-resistant. The whole episode was very vexing for him and he swore never to play such a wretched game again.  
  
Bill thought about what he'd done and decided that playing with Percy was more trouble than it was worth. Or at least that is what Percy assumed he'd thought. It was certainly the last time Bill ever played with him without being expressly ordered to by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Upon reflection, Percy decided that he was doing no better this time. He almost wished that the Headmaster would finish whatever it was that was taking this long because if Percy lost a third game in a row he'd never be able to look Harry in the face again.  
  
Harry laughed and dropped his card on the pile. "Oi! You're *trying* to get me killed! If I hadn't had a three it would have blown up in my face."  
  
"Sorry, I keep forgetting about the business with the jacks. And it doesn't help that my cards are trying to defect over to your hand." Percy shoved an errant queen further down in his hand as a two tried to sneak out between his fingers.  
  
Harry watched him struggle with his cards and then said, "S'not my fault they like me best. I can't help it if you can't play for squat." Sitting next to one another made card-playing difficult; Harry had to hold his cards at a ninety-degree angle from his body to keep Percy from seeing. Percy practically laid his cards in his lap, having finally resigned himself to loss and hoping that Harry would point out the plays he ought to make. Despite the awkward position neither of them showed any signs of wanting to move. Percy's sleeves were singed, his cards were trying to flee and Harry's elbow kept digging sharply into his knee. It was almost good enough to take his mind off of what an utter prat he was. There was still a small voice in his head telling him that he was the worst kind of child molester, hurting Harry and then cozying up to him while he was still reeling from it. Being the shoulder to cry on when he was the reason for the tears in the first place. He certainly wouldn't have forgiven himself as quickly as Harry did.  
  
Percy pushed these thoughts out of his mind as Harry started to tell him a joke about three kneezles who went into a bar. Harry's side was unexpectedly flush against his own while he chuckled through the punch- line. Percy had heard the story from his brothers before, but the feeling of the other boy's warmth through his robes and the infirmary pyjamas was enough to bring an unforced smile to his face.  
  
Harry grinned up at him and then picked another card. He was careful not to let his face show whether or not it was a good one, but Percy leaned over a bit and groaned. "You get all the kings."  
  
"No peeking," Harry scolded him. The king made a rude gesture.  
  
Percy had discovered that if neither of them said anything for a minute or two Harry's eyes would begin to leave his cards and travel about the room. They would then invariably go to his face. Harry wasn't making eye contact, so Percy was forced to assume that he was looking at his lips. Either that or his nose, and that just seemed unlikely.  
  
He surreptitiously moved his hand over his chin to see if there was mustard there or something even more horrific.  
  
"So," he said, getting rid of his knave, who seemed only too happy to go, "what are you going to be doing while we're in the meeting?" Afterwards he immediately regretted saying that. Harry was obviously quite vexed that he couldn't come.  
  
Harry didn't seem to be particularly worried about that at the moment, though, because he just looked at the pile for a moment and then shoved himself back a foot. Percy, however, was right in the line of fire for the explosion that he inadvertently set off. With a noise like a fire cracker, the entire pile of cards rose several feet into the air and rained down upon his head with the smell of sulphur and something else unpleasant.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side laughing and had to be clapped on the back when he started to choke on the fumes. He helped Percy gather the cards back together and began to wave the air to get rid of the smells. Percy was immensely grateful that they deck wasn't like the one he'd seen Fred and George use; that one was charmed to spew ashes as well.  
  
Unfortunately, this moment of almost-happiness seemed to draw the attention of the fickle gods in charge of disobedient ministry lackeys everywhere because the Headmaster returned. He watched the boys with a smile for several seconds before saying anything.  
  
"I think that it is time to go, Percy. We wouldn't want to be late. Also, there is a seven trying to sneak behind your knee." Harry caught the card and Percy gave it an indignant look.  
  
He was still at a complete loss as to what he was supposed to do when they met Fudge. Probably supposed to sit there and look disapproving. He'd once had a supervisor that told him it was what he did best. He rose ungracefully to his feet as Dumbledore left, leaving the door ajar.  
  
Harry leaned back to let Percy have more room to rise and took his cards from him. Well, he really just opened his hand and the cards leapt, but Percy let himself believe that he permitted them to go. He looked at Harry's half-smile and felt his stomach drop into his left foot.  
  
"You have your plan all set?" Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes and dropped the cards on to the end of his bed.  
  
"Actually, I haven't the foggiest notion of what's going to happen. But the Headmaster seems to think everything is fine, so I suppose it must be. Um, that is to say, I really, really hope it is." Percy turned to leave but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" Percy was disturbingly glad to have a reason to stay for a minute longer.  
  
"Um," Harry looked at several insignificant things around the room in what seemed to be an attempt not to look at Percy's bum, "You have dust on the back of your robes. On, er, your bum."  
  
"Oh," Percy said, brushing at the spot with his hand, a bit reluctant to be casting cleansing charms on his arse in front of Harry.  
  
"I'd help you with that, but I still don't have my wand. Actually, I'm not sure that I could help you even if I did. It's still summer holiday and being at school probably doesn't change how the ministry sees under-age use of magic."  
  
Percy listened to Harry blather on about a warning letter he'd gotten about using magic during summer and what appeared to be an anecdote concerning a house elf and a trifle, but he was really more focused on the interesting shade of pink that had crept up from his collar and was slowly but surely causing him to look as though he'd been into his Aunt's make-up.  
  
Penny used to turn that colour right before she kissed him. Although, truth be told, she also turned that colour when he accidentally said Marcus Flint's name when they were necking on her parents' sofa. Harry didn't look like he wanted to slap him and call him a closet-case, though, so that didn't seem to be the cause of this particular blush.  
  
The other scenario seemed disturbingly possible. Harry had already shown a marked tendency to kiss him whenever he left the room. Well, perhaps it had just been the once, but it seemed like an on-going thing. Or something Percy just wanted to be an on-going thing. Or-  
  
Percy decided that he'd better leave right away. He smiled and nodded at the still-talking Harry, backing toward the door. Harry followed him.  
  
"I think," said the small and very definitely unwelcome voice in the back of Percy's head, "that unless you tell him not to, he's going to kiss you." After a moment that was mostly characterized by a decided lack of doing anything to prevent this, the voice seemed to sigh in resignation.  
  
Harry had a determined expression on his face, despite the deep rose that still suffused it. Percy stood as if turned into a piece of exquisitely awkward statuary while Harry stood on his toes to brush his lips against Percy's. They stayed that way for a moment until Harry suddenly jerked back and looked at the floor. "I, um, the headmaster will wonder what's keeping you."  
  
Percy, somehow stumbling over his feet even though he wasn't doing anything but standing there, said, "All right. But...um... later... talk about this. You can't just... I mean... asking first is generally... Well, really." Having said his piece, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor after all and left. 


	14. Chp fourteen: The semiunexpected return ...

A/N: I am so sorry! I meant to update ages ago. In fact, this has been sitting on my computer, completely finished and beta'd (by the fantabulous Icarus :D) for more than a month. So, in conclusion, I just kind of suck. :( Sorry.

Maria- Rest assured, I am slow (good heavens, but I'm slow) but I will see this to the bitter end. And poor Percy, indeed. :( pets him As for Harry, well, I've never been able to stand the thought that he is anything but a puddle of goodness and light, no matter how much he may speak in all caps.

vejgeta9- Thank you! And, um, here?

Silver-Entrantress-Elf- Yay! Updated just for you! And, um, the half-dozen peolpe threatening me with eviceration and exsanguination. eheh. er.

WildRose04- I am so sorry that I am such a big bowl of suck. I mean to update. Really, I do. munches cookie eats flaming olive burns tongue

kacia- Yeah, I was telling one of my LJ friends: It is all about the MaCPLo. The mad, crazy Percy love. And yes, dammit, we need snogging! pokes Percy with a pointy stick

Draco MalfoyGirl 16- EEE! Thank you so much!

Mikhyel- Oh, how I pray that is the case. crosses fingers And Bitchy!Harry just isn't that fun. :( Unless, like, he's Percy's bitch. :D

KaylaisEvenstar- S'okay. That is nothing, that girl (points) is saying there is an angry mob with torches. -- I'm so sorry.

Percylover(kristina)- Well, I love your name. It is very nice. kisses bump on your head

catsncritters- A couple months? Er, yeah, that's it. Um, er, flees

dea puella -The puppy doesn't like me? sniffle I hate being the cliche of a writer. I never update and require a lot of maintenence and constantly go "ooh! Shiny!" -- is contrite

LLaBella, and Thyme, and Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, and LOTRfreak85, and CrazyForYou, and Grace James, and SweetHoney863, and Benjis VIP, and o´sullivan, and Ogre At Seven am, and tisay, and Squrlie Jack, and faer, and BehindGreenEyes Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------Here it is, in all of its edited glory, "PERCY: The Musical."----------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterward, of course, Percy realized that the whole thing had been hopeless from the beginning. He'd never had any hope of escaping the situation unscathed, or, rather, un-kissed. Exploding-snap had worn down the defenses of many greater men than he. And who could fault someone a good luck kiss? He hadn't a leg to stand upon, really. Was he to forbid Harry to thank him or to wish him luck? Was he to go to Dumbledore and press sexual harassment? That would be a laugh. "Sir, Harry seems to have forgiven my gross betrayal and has taken to kissing me for luck. Could you possibly make him stop?"  
  
The walk to the headmaster's office took no time at all, and he had barely got his head wrapped around the idea that it was, apparently, going to be an on-going thing, when he reached the door to the office. Fudge, unfortunately, was already there. As were several Aurors, standing in a line facing the headmaster's desk, for a reason that Percy could not discern. He recognized Therber from the Christmas party committee and the blonde one looked familiar, but the way that they were glaring at the room in general and Percy in particular made him decide that a cheery "Hullo" might not be the best thing. Fudge was in the seat that Percy had held earlier that morning and the bowler-hat-shaped stain from Percy's spilt tea was peeking out from beneath his robes.  
  
The smile that the minister wore was not large and fake, as Percy had expected. It was, in fact, a nasty little smirk of a smile that reminded him forcibly of the Malfoy wretch with whom he'd gone to school for a couple of years. The headmaster gestured for him to take the other chair and he sat, uncomfortable that he could no longer see the Aurors lined up against the wall behind him. They'd looked angry.

"I am truly dismayed to hear, Headmaster, that the safe-guards in place for young Mister Potter proved ineffectual. But you must admit that this was a trouble we had no reason to believe might occur." Fudge leaned back in his chair easily, as though he had a quite good hand of cards and didn't care who knew.  
  
The headmaster looked dubiously over his glasses at the minister and said, "While it is true that the nature of this difficulty was unexpected, it seems that we have had opportunity to correct the situation, but have not done so. I have been talking to Arabella, Cornelius. She had some interesting tales to tell after one of my teachers helped to unspell her memory."  
  
"No doubt, Professor, no doubt. The whole thing is a travesty, really. But then, who would have thought such a thing of a fine, upstanding member of the ministry? Could anyone be expected to uncover this plot, so obviously tinged with dark magic?"  
  
It was at this point that Percy lost the thread of conversation. Why wasn't the minister defending himself or denying his involvement? Why on earth was Fudge referring to himself as one might a distant acquaintance? What could he possibly mean by admitting connection to dark forces? Were there any dark forces to speak of, now that You-Know-Who had been vanquished? His supporters were--  
  
"Cornelius, I'm going to have to ask that you discontinue this insult upon my intelligence. Attempting to attach the blame to this young man will do you no good at all. The truth is painfully obvious." The headmaster sighed.  
  
"On the contrary, Professor. These fine Aurors who stand before you have discovered the truth, the truth of which this traitor has so handily left evidence in the form of this briefcase." The minister was positively gleeful now. Percy felt slightly dizzy as he suddenly saw what was happening.

The minister beckoned to one of the Aurors, a tall black man that looked like he could break Percy in half with one hand, who stepped forward and brought with him something that made Percy's stomach drop. He recognized that black leather, those gold initials. The Auror carefully placed the briefcase upon Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Auror Shacklebolt, if you would be so kind as to elucidate? Since the Minister seems to be confining himself to innuendo and riddles?" The Headmaster leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.  
  
The Auror straightened and recited, "At approximately eight-thirty p.m. yesterday the Minister requested an emergency meeting of the Aurors Council after he became concerned that one Percival Robert Weasley had been dispatched to see to the condition of one Harry James Potter and then failed to return." Here the Auror nodded at the Minister as if to commend him for his brilliant thinking.  
  
He continued, "It was the decision of that Council to immediately investigate to discern the status of Potter. I was a member of the team that went to the Dursley residence and discovered that, approximately seven hours earlier, the minor in question had been removed from the safety of his family by a person or persons unknown. We returned to the Ministry and found a briefcase that has been identified by many as belonging to Weasley." The Auror tapped the briefcase meaningfully.  
  
"Inside of the briefcase," Shacklebolt said, "were numerous documents which gave my team reason to suspect his guilt in this matter. There were also documents of a nature that led us to make a connection between Weasley and the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For these reasons we are here to retrieve Weasley for questioning. We are not arresting him at this point, but are prepared to do so if he does not choose to accompany us of his own free will."  
  
The blond Auror smiled evilly at Percy, who swallowed.  
  
"Is that so?" asked the Headmaster mildly. "This is most grave indeed." Percy whimpered.  
  
"Well," said Fudge, rising from his chair, "I think that does it. Now that Weasley's here we'll just be off. Thank you, Headmaster, for your cooperation. Shacklebolt, if you would restrain Weasley for Apparition?"  
  
Percy shrunk down in his seat, trying to make himself invisible as the Minister turned towards him. Alas, Percy had never been very good at the higher levels of glamours and concealment charms so he only shimmered a bit. "Resisting arrest!" crowed the minister.

The one called Shacklebolt lifted him out of his chair with one hand, spelling him with the other so thoroughly that he could hardly feel his hands and feet, let alone move them. Percy couldn't comprehend why the Headmaster was just sitting there looking thoughtful.  
  
He tried to say something, but found that he couldn't do that either. Another of the Aurors grabbed onto his arms and he felt himself begin to fall over from being unable to move to balance. He had less than a second in which to properly panic before his surroundings disappeared with a soft "pop." 


End file.
